


Such a Tease

by cupidgyus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Dancing, Dom Kim Mingyu, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexy, Strip Tease, Teasing, sub Xu Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidgyus/pseuds/cupidgyus
Summary: Minghao is the little shit that enjoys teasing Mingyu.Especially when it ends up the six foot tall tree blushing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy reading this porn without plot

There are two things that Minghao relatively enjoys in his life. One is b-boying, which isn't really a surprise in this case, and second most importantly: teasing his teammate Kim Mingyu. It was a known fact to everyone living in their dorm that the six feet tall tree was his target when he felt bored. The side glares. The pout. The not-so-soft slaps on his arms. And the snarky remarks from the victim that only bit Mingyu in the ass later, had Minghao’s chest squeezing in entertainment.

 

Mingyu was fun to tease.

 

Every time though, Minghao always had the upper hand. He was dominate in these situations. So it really did hit him where it hurts when he saw the six feet tall tree squatting in front of him; His sweat pants lowered  to reveal black underwear and a bit of the curve of his spine. Minghao swallowed thickly. He was teasing him. Well unknowingly, but that's beside the point. 

 

The point was that he had an amazing view of Kim Mingyu’s ass. 

 

And he couldn't grab it much less fuck it. 

 

Exhaling slowly, Minghao leaned back against the rooms mirror and took a swing of water. This was absolutely  _ not  _  the time to be fantasizing about ass. Music suddenly blared around the practice room, the familiar beat of their predebut song Fast Pace gaining the red hairs attention as he saw Mingyu turn around. The boy had a frown resting on his lips. “Yah.” He exclaimed. “You gonna sit there or  _ actually  _ help me with the choreography?” 

 

Minghao grinned. “Piss off.” 

 

He got up and stood next to Mingyu, looking over his shoulder at the crumbled piece of paper with, what he assumed was, their choreo. Judging from the scribbles and incoherent writing: this was from Soonyoung. “Ah, jeez that hyung.” He commented. “And here I thought you actually had two left feet.” Minghao snorted when he heard  Mingyu gave a huff of annoyance and turned around before he heard a harsh remark.

 

The next few minutes was filled with silence on Mingyu part as he gave his full attention to Minghao’s explanation for the dance moves. His forehead crinkled in focus with eyes both bright and nonetheless confused. “And…” Minghao paused as he saw the other scratch the top of his blonde locks. “Did you get anything I said?”

 

“Ah.” Mingyu gave a sheepish grin.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes, forcing his lips in a straight line from smiling in amusement. He stood up, motioning Mingyu with him. Slowly, Minghao circled around Mingyu, eyeing his body up and down before giving a loud sigh. “Guess it's better to just show you, yeah?”  As if on cue, the music started playing, song blasting around the practice room as Minghao took a couple of steps back. “Just watch!” He shouted, closing his eyes before letting the beat take over his body.

  
_ You're going too fast baby _ __  
_ I do not know what's wrong baby _ _  
_ __ You're going too fast baby

 

Minghao rolled his head to the side, hips swaying as he reminisces the dance moves drilled into his body. Carefully he took a step forward, his legs swiping across a small section of the floor, turning his upper body around. 

  
_ Accompanied by familiarity _ __  
_ With boredom _ __  
_ More and more we are walking _ __  
_ I do not want to deny it to a long tunnel _ __  
  


He took quick steps to the side, a flick of his wrist out towards Mingyu. The red head felt his adrenaline finally kicking in, the soothing sound of the chorus hitting his ears as his body quicken the dance moves.

  
_ You and me together uh _ __  
_ Going we're going _ __  
_ Going we're going _ __  
_ Going we're going ooh uh _ __  
  
He turned around to face the mirror when he finally opened his eyes. His gaze fell to Mingyu, now sitting in a crossed legged position, staring at him intensely. Minghao felt the area around him tense with something familiar yet not. The intensity of his teammates eyes gave him a sudden urge and before he knew it, he fell out of choreo and ran his hands down his chest. Mingyu’s lips widen slightly, encouraging minghao to roll hips slow. Sensual. He fluttered his fingers around the hem of his pants, pulling it down teasingly to reveal a trail of dark hair before snapping it back to his lower abdomen. 

 

“- _ Hao _ .” The whine was low. Needy. And it took all of Minghao’s power not to groan in response. Mingyu was now flushed a dark red, his own hands digging in his thighs as he began to squirm in his seat. Arousal clearly shown. Minghao bit the bottom of his lips. A plan forming in his head as his thin hands reached his knees before he lowered to a squat.  

 

“Yes?” He looked over his shoulder, smirking. Mingyu bit the inner corner of his cheek.  _ Tease. _

 

“Christ, you really like to tease me.” Mingyu growled. 

 

Humming at his words, Minghao moved back up from his position, and turned so he was facing Mingyu.“So what if I do?” The younger walked towards Mingyu. “You never stopped playing back.” He now was inches away from Mingyu's face, his knees on the cold floor. He heard Mingyu take a sharp breath, the hands once clenching his thighs now resting on Minghaos shoulder.

 

“Come on.  _ Play _ .”

 

The kiss, if he could even call it that, was definitely desperate. His lips were pressed hungrily against Mingyu’s, hands tugging through his blonde hair as he toppled over to straddle Mingyu. Both groaned loudly as their clothed erections rubbed together, the friction causing Mingyu hips to buck forward. Mingyu moved his hands down the other's chest, sneaking under his shirt, pulling it over his head. He looked at the younger’s chest, eyes trailing down in awe. 

 

“Beautiful.” He murmured, pushing himself up on his elbows to graze his teeth around Minghao's nipple. “Just beautiful.” He wrapped his lips around the piece of flesh, sucking it harshly as he took in the red heads moans. 

 

Minghao felt a shiver down his back as Mingyu tongue flicked across his nipple, the warmth of his tongue causing Minghao's abdomen to clench. He needed more. Much more. Grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, he pulled Mingyu's head back, kissing him once more. He hooked his fingers around Mingyu's sweatband, pulling them down in a swift motion. 

 

Minghao licked his lips and looked back up to Mingyu, whose cheeks settled into a darker red. Minghao snorted as he received a glare and crawled down to face Mingyu's harden cock. He tilted his head to the side, a finger trailing the thick vein probing at the base of his cock, causing Mingyu to cuss. Licking his lips once more, Minghao widen his lips.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

 

Minghao hummed, instead of chuckling, and moved  his mouth lower. He began to slowly bob his head, the room now filling with wet noises and groans from Mingyu's end. “Stop. Ah- stop.” Mingyu gasped out as he felt Minghao suck in his cheeks, his cock hitting deliciously tight in the back of his throat and  _ christ _ if he doesn't stop now he's gonna come. 

 

Pulling his lips back with the pop, Minghao looked up at Mingyu,a confused looked in his eye. “Why?” 

 

“I-I don't wanna cum in your mouth.” Mingyu smiled and  took Minghao's chin,wiping the pre cum glistening from his lips. “Not today.” He whispered, pressing his lips to Minghao's in a sweeter kiss. He laid him down, pressing his chest against the others. Mingyu fumbled with Minghao’s pants, hands shaking in desperation as he pulled them down to reveal his swollen cock. He swallows thickly, fingers pausing .

 

“You can touch it dumbass.” Minghao raised an eyebrow. “It won't bite.”

 

Mingyu blinked once. Twice.

 

“Really? You're joking around in this situation?” Mingyu's scoffed, ignoring the smirk from Minghao as he took the others shaft in his hands, pumping it slow and hard. Minghao fluttered his eyes close, sighs of pleasure escaping his lips. He felt Mingyu suddenly stop and was about to whine when a finger tentatively  circled his heat. 

 

“Yes.” He hissed out, spreading his arms to the floor, bucking his hips up for more. Mingyu sucks his bottom lip and slowly entered his index finger into Minghao's heat,grunting  at the tightens eloping around his finger. 

 

“So tight.” He muttered, pulling his finger out and back in.  Mingyu pushed his finger knuckle deep, earning a throaty moan. “God, I want it clenched around me so tightly.” Seeing Minghao writhe in pleasure encouraged Mingyu to press a second finger into him. Minghao threw his head to the side, arching his back as Mingyu quickened his pace. He curled his fingers particularly rough against Minghao's prostate,pupil enlarging as he heard sobs of pleasure escaping his teammates lips. 

 

Panting with hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, Mingyu removed his fingers, a small grin forming as he heard a whine from Minghao. He took a hold of the others thighs, hooking each over his shoulders. Mingyu leaned forward, pressing his lips to Minghao's jaw while positioning himself against Minghao's heat. “Ready?” He whispered.

 

With a desperate nod as confirmation, Mingyu slowly entered inside of Minghao, groans escaping from both as heat finally consumed their body. The blonde’s hips moved hard and slow, aggravating the other as Minghao clawed Mingyu’s biceps. “Fuck- faster,  _ please.”  _

 

“Hm? What was that?” Mingyu pulled his cock back, circling the head along The red heads rim before pushing in slowly. “Please what, baby.”

 

Minghao swallowed thickly, head thrown back  against the hard floor as he tried to lift his hips for more friction. He felt the other grin against his jaw, trailing his lips down to his collarbone. Minghao took his bottom lip between his lips.  _ Such a tease. _ “Christ, just fuck me Gyu!” He sobbed out as Mingyu bit down on the piece of flesh. 

 

His thrusts began to settle in a sharp pace, sending Minghao into a state of euphoria. He the clinched onto the other desperately, lips clashing sloppy against each other as both too far enough to concentrate beside the delicious heat building in their abdomens. Mingyu moved his hands to take a hold of Minghao's cock once again, squeezing it tightly.

 

“Come on baby.”  he rasped, swallowing down the whine escaping his throat as the digged his nails in his back. “Cum for me.”

 

Minghao let out a loud cry as he let his release take over, the aftermath causing such sensitivity in his body that had him both wanting to pull closer to Mingyu yet shy away. Mingyu followed close behind, groaning as his own release finally came. The two lay in the cold floor of their practice room and catch their breathe as exhausted settled. With the left of his energy, Mingyu slowly pulled out, rubbing his friends hip in comfort.

 

“Was it too much?” mingyu mumbled, frowning as he saw the whine coming from MInghao when he moved to a sitting position. “ I’m sorry. Shit i really should’ve been more careful and-”

 

MInghao quickly pecked the corner of MIngyu’s mouth. “Shut up, it was amazing ‘Gyu.”

  
  


The blonde cupped the back of his neck, eyes moving from side to side. “Yeah?” he whispered.

 

Minghao snorted, lightly bumping his shoulder against Mingyu. “Yeah.”

  
  


\---

 

Everyone knew how much Minghao enjoyed teasing Mingyu. It was one of Minghao’s favourite things. But sometimes, in moments like this when it was just two of them:

 

Minghao also enjoyed their blooming friendship. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i seriously do love their relationship its the cutest
> 
> Kudos and Comments highly appreciated! <3


End file.
